owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Awakens
Love Awakens is the seventy-fourth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Shinoa Hīragi shouts for help when she notices Yūichirō Hyakuya speaking with the demons in his mind. Meanwhile, Asuramaru and Yu fight Shikama Dōji, apparently defeating and killing him until he pops up fine and well right behind them once they let down their guard. In order to rescue Yu, Shinoa lets down the walls of her heart and enters Yu's mind, injuring Shikama Dōji. Shikama Dōji announces Shinoa's feelings for Yu and then attacks Shinoa. When Yu wakes up, Shinoa's body is on a stretcher, and her heart has stopped. Vampires across the world notice the movement of the First Progenitor. Then, Mikaela Hyakuya sees a change in Shinoa’s eyes and says she's beginning to turn into a vampire. Long Summary Shinoa notices Yu is in communication with Shikama Dōji and Asuramaru. She asks for someone to come quickly before warning Yu that he can't speak with Shikama Dōji or else he will be possessed. Yu doesn't respond. Guren hears her calls and enters the room. She informs him of the situation. Shikama Dōji chats with Yu and Asuramaru, telling them that he's known both of them for years and years. Asuramaru reminds him not to listen to Shikama Dōji, stating that his voice can mesmerize others. Shikama Dōji repeatedly tempts Yu with information about his past and existence, making Asuramaru feel a surge of desire. Shikama Dōji moves to bite Yu, saying that Yu left open his heart because all he wants is to be loved. Asuramaru tries to rescue Yu but can't approach. Asuramaru calls out for Yu to wake up, and Yu makes a comment that he was "just kidding." Yu injures Shikama Dōji, who is surprised and states that Yu was just supposed to be another empty vessel. Yu says he does not really care about his memories since he has friends and family now. The three of them fight, and Asuramaru and Yu appear to kill Shikama Dōji. They carefully cremate each of his remains and begin chatting. The next thing they know, Shikama Dōji appears behind them live and well once they've dropped their guard. He reaches his hands into their chests, stating he has to kill them now. Curse marks begin covering their skin. Suddenly, a pair of doors open up in Yu's mind, and Shinoa steps through. She throws her scythe and wounds Shikama Dōji, who says this is the first real damage he's taken today. He tells Yu that Shinoa is in love with him to the extent where she came to rescue him, even though she knew that was the one thing she absolutely shouldn't. After sixteen years, she has finally lowered the inner walls of her heart. Shikama Dōji leaves Yu and Asuramaru alone, stating his goal for today is complete. He returns to Shinoa's side and grabs her by her neck. When Yu cheers her on to resist him, her strength increases. She says she might try a little this time after all but soon says it isn't working. Yu races over to her, stating he will save her and the doors close, cutting off his arm above the elbow. Yu blames himself and then wakes up. He sees Shinoa lying on a stretcher with Kimizuki, Mika, Guren, Mitsuba, and Yoichi bolting to her side. Guren announces that her heart stopped. Yoichi and Mitsuba panic while Yu asks for someone to save her. Crowley and Ferid appear, stating that they felt the presence of the First Progenitor. Ferid mentions that every vampire across the world probably felt that. In Ikebukuro, Saitō mentions that today is the day it begins. In Kyoto, Urd, Lest, and Ky notice the presence, and Urd says they must go to Tokyo. Meanwhile, Shinoa's eyes begin to change color, and Mika announces that she's beginning to transform into a vampire. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 18